Death Is Not All
by Nekofood
Summary: Hatsune Miku is a simple robber or that is what it seems. She lives in a park alone. She's mute and all the people think she's crazy. Why would anyone want to be friend of her? Or even help her? HIATUS :(
1. Chapter 1

This is the first fanfic I actually publish so please don't be so harsh! I hope you like it! :3 Also Vocaloid isn't mine neither the image!

* * *

"Will you be alive when I come back?", the girl asked bitterly to the boy in front of her. He was always avoiding her questioning.  
"I don't know", the boy was sad but he was exasperated, too. How many times he had to answer that question?  
"I see. I won't wait for you", the girl retorted not feeling any remorse at the sight of the boy hurt expression. She was hurt but when she needed it, she could be freezing cold.  
"...", both stayed silent several minutes until the girl turned her back to him and began walking far away from him.  
"Sorry", the words void of emotion in her mouth. That was the last time she spoke.

* * *

I am hiding behind this bushes full of thorns waiting for that old man to go out of his shop.  
I have been waiting two hours for this man with this terrible storm howling at my ears and this stingy sensation but long ago I don't feel anything. The cold froze my body one hour ago. _Funny_. My fingers are purple and I have to warm them up because my animal instincts tell me to do it. Not that I care a bit.  
The man leave the shop. Finally! I rub my hands preparing myself to action. I jump out of the bushes fast as a cat so no one notice me. I enter the shop silently without leaving a footprint although my boots are all muddy. I guess I have to clean them when I get "home".  
"Hi. You again here, little rat", the man who I was wishing not to see appear in the entrance door blocking my escape. _Tsk._ This will be more difficult than I expected.  
I growl to him getting irritated by his arrogant expression. Is he thinking he's better than me, already? Ha, I'm just beginning!  
He approach me and catch my left wrist. How he dare to touch me! I just stare at his eyes making him shift uncomfortable at the intensity of my gaze. I am trying to transmit all my hatred to him. I guess it worked.  
"Cops! She's the girl who has been stealing from me", the man shouts to the police officers who are running directly to the shop. I yawn. This man can't be more boring. As if that pair of police officer will stop me. I shake my head disappointed. I hoped this time will be funny but not avail.  
He grabs my wrist stronger. I wince in pain. After all, I'm a delicate lady, aren't I? This man is very bad mannered. I can't believe it. I have to teach this man and the cops some good manners. Oh, this is _so_ boring.

I leave the old man's shop with some blood on my cheek. I rub it quickly before one of the people in the park notices. I don't care of the blood but the undesired attention is..._undesired_. Simply as that.  
I am not as cold as before but I have some bloody cuts in my hands and arms. They hurt but not as much as those bruises I gave the cops earlier. I expected more action of those three but they leave me very unpleased of their incompetence. They passed out at the tenth blow! How weak.  
I find a little doll with black hair and buttoned yellow eyes in the floor in front of my bench. Whom of all these kids left this precious doll in the floor? I will hide it below the bench I will sit down and it will be _my_ doll. No, not only sit down. This bench is my bed. You can say all the park is my house. It is my property and no one approaches it while I'm here but the little kids. I am always marveled at the innocence of them. I can stay all afternoon long watching them with their stupid games. I think they're stupid because they always finish fighting. But then, with a "sorry", they play again. I desire to be a child again.  
"Hi, strange girl! What are you doing this time?", a blonde boy with cerulean eyes greet me. He tie his blonde hair in a little tail in the back of his head giving him a girl-like look. Behind him, two girls follow him. A blonde girl with a big, white, bouncing bow in her head. She has a wide smile spread in her face. She's the twin of the boy but, unlike his brother, her hair is loose. The other girl is a friend. She's taller than them with a pink hair that reaches her waist. She's very beautiful and mature than them by her looks. But she's very, _very_ shy.  
"Hi!", the twin girl salutes me with her usual cheerful tone. I can't believe I think this, but she's very cute. I don't think it in the romantic way but in the she's-freaking-adorable way. I'm not a fangirl or anything; I just state facts.  
The pink haired girl just wave her hand a little embarrassed but it's less robotic than the first time I met her. She is hiding soemthin in her back. i bite down my curiosity.  
I nod my head accepting their greetings and wave my hand a little. I'm not an antisocial but I can't, nor want, to speak to them. They approach my bench-bed and sit down in the grass watching me a little disappointed.  
"Silent as always, huh?", the boy sighs not in a very happy way.  
"But you remember our names?", the blonde girl asks winning back a little of her happiness.  
I hesitate a moment. Yeah, of course I know their names but that will mean they will keep sticking with me. Well, they aren't that annoying. I nod very slowly trying to smile but I think I fail.  
"See?! We can consider her a friend!", the girl exclaimed excited to her companions. They nodded unsurely.  
A friend? Can I be a friend of them? But first, what is a friend? "Someone who you can trust", a voice in my head opine. "It is a subjective definition so this is my opinion", the same voice add. Ok, I'm going insane. I sigh in my mind. Now I'm confusing myself even more.  
The shy girl offer me something wrapped in a cute towel getting me out of my thoughts. I grab it, curiosity poking me.  
Oh! I am surprised. The thing they give me is food! Well cooked rice, octopus balls, scrambled eggs, and hot negi soup! I think that in in love with the food and with this girl.  
I stare at her conveying all my thanks to her. I'm at a step to cry of happiness! What food can do to you! I haven't eat in a whole week so I was really, really, hungry.  
The girl's cheek tint with a light pink.  
"I thought you will be hungry so I bring it. I see that I did good", the girl murmured. I energetically nod. The blonde boy gives me the chopsticks and I begin eating as fast as I can. This...this is delicious!  
With every bite of food I feel more and more happy. They notice it and start laughing. I'm not in conditions to say anything so I ignore them and continue eating. When I finish eating, I smile at them utterly happy.  
"You seemed to be nicer than anytime before!", the blond female twin giggle at her own commentary. I roll my eyes at the stupidity of it.  
"Can we ask you something?", the boy asks clearly ignoring her sister. I smile and nod accepting whatever he is going to ask.  
"What's your name?", the boy continues the statement. I stay still. The question catch me with my guard down. I sigh in defeat and go to pick up a stick. I will write my name in the sand.  
I wave my hand to them and they follow me. I find the stick and go to the sandbox with those curious guys stalking me. I begin writing and the blond little man reading:  
"A pleasure to meet you, again, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len and Megurine Luka. I'm Hatsune Miku".

* * *

If you like it follow/favorite and review for continuing it! If you don't review for me to improve! Thank for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! I want o update two days per week but I had exams so sorry! DX

Vocaloid isn't mine but the plot yes!

* * *

They are amazed at how easily I open by a bit of food. I snickered to myself. Of course that is the only thing I will tell about me that is actually true. I definitively have secrets that I want to keep for myself.  
"Hatsune Miku... First sound of the future or something like that", Rin-san think aloud.  
Len-san put a hand on his sister'a mouth.  
"It's a good name, isn't what you were trying to say?", her twin said annoy by the discourtesy of Rin-san. She nod energetically opening her eyes big. The pink haired girl just nod her head in approval.  
I scribble a "thank you" in the sand and, again, try grin at them. I think I fail once again but they return my hideous smirk with radiant smiles that I envy at the instant. How they can smile so easily?  
"Well, we have to go. Is very late. Bye! See you tomorrow", Len-san exclaim yawning. The girl continue his example. They stand up and begin walking far from my bench. From my park. From me.  
I feel alone. I haven't notice it until those kids came here one month ago. I remember it very good. After all, they're my only "friends".

~One month ago~  
What I'm doing? It was suppose to be a snowman but the stupid face lacks of a carrot, charcoal and the smile. Agh, I lose my time making this!  
I grab my twin tails and nervously twist them. No, no nervous. I am mad as the go-hang-yourself type.  
This day can't be worse, can it?  
Today is a day where you are supposed to be with your loved ones but, guess what? I don't have no one! Well, I didn't want to have them, anyways. I'm just nostalgic of my old friend.  
I don't remember his or her appearance but a voice. It was deep and until today I hear it. Is always in my dreams, in my thoughts, in everything I hear! But that's all.  
I am thinking of my memories while slowly shuffling to my bench/bed. Agh, the newspaper I use as sheets for covering myself of the cold had flew away. And all for that stupid snowman!  
I had the idea of making a snowman since I watched a pair of kids making one a week or so ago. They seemed so happy I couldn't hide the urge of wanting to build one. Maybe I could be happy as them, I thought that. What a naïve thought! But I am only a girl after all.  
I sit down not knowing what to do. The bench is cold. The trees are silent. Strange. This only means that something will happen. I stand up swiftly. The trees are static. Nothing moves for a nanosecond. Then I hear giggles and voices teasing each other.  
"Stop!", a girly voice shouts. Another, deeper, voice laughs.  
First I see a white bow and a girl who's head is the owner of the bow. Then, a boy. He has the same physical traits that the girl but a little more masculine. Both I them are surprised at the sight of me.  
I glare at them in awe, too. If I'm correct, they are twins. How amazing! They will have each other always.  
"Hi!", the girl squeaks at me. "My name is Kagamine Rin but you can call me Rin", she smiles gently making me uncomfortable. I don't grin at her.  
She elbows the boy in a gesture to greet himself as her.  
"I'm Kagamine Len. We're twin if you haven't noticed", I notice it, boy. I'm not a fool."Who are you?", he replies in a rude tone I don't like a bit so I stay silently observing, analyzing, judging them.  
"Hey, I think the girl didn't like your rudeness, Lenny. Apologize to her", the girl murmurs to her twin although I hear it all. He see her like she's crazy but she's quite wise. If he apologize, I won't attack him.  
They have stare contest where she wins at the defeat that the boy's face reflects.  
"Sorry", he growls in a stubbornly way but I'm satisfied. I nod my head and extend my hand. It isn't in a friendly way and they know. I'm just courteous.  
The girl grabs it without hesitation with that extremely congenial smile. A tiny sensation is building in my stomach. Maybe I can be friends with her... No! Bad girl! You can't have friends. You'll hurt them.  
The boy waits a moment to squeezed it but when he does it I notice a tiny blush tinting his cheeks. His hand is warm and feel comfortable in this coldness.  
"We have to go, girl. We'll look for you next time. I expect it doesn't bothers you", the girls changes her smiley face for a puppy face. I can't fight against her cuteness. I want to nod my head but I shake it saying that it doesn't bother me.  
"Well, bye! Let's go, Lenny. We'll be late for dinner", she takes his hand guiding him to their house. The boy turns to see me and I wave my hand making him to turn it again in, what I think is, embarrassment.  
Interesting. I wish for someone I can love. And there are these boys who I think are interesting. Can I wish for my old friend? The one who left me? My only and good friend.

I'm hungry. My stomach suffers from that some hours ago. I don't have money. The people for whom I worked fired me two days ago without paying me. Despicable people. They leave me without breakfast, lunch and dinner. When I find my friend we'll destroy them. Isn't that true, deep voiced friend? I start gesturing like a crazy at the annoyance. That's why people think I'm a mad person or that I have angry issues. Ah, and the fact that I live in a recreational park doesn't help it. They think I'm crazy and a pedophile. I'm a child too! A very dirty, violent child but I'm child.  
"HATSUNE MIKU!", a squeaky voice shouted. I obviously know who was the owner of that voice. It was Rin-san. But she isn't with the usual people. There are five people more with her.

* * *

So what do you think? You like it? Favorite/follow and review! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating in, oh, so many time. I know is very short but i promise a longer chapter next week! Thanks for the ones that had waited :)

Ah, just to say that I will use the Vocaloid original names and ages. I hope you don't mind. It's all to the plot.

Vocaloid isn't mine and never be mineuntil a zombie-cat apocalypse invade Earth!

* * *

I immediately take a step back. Why I have to meet more people?! I don't want to make more bonds with people and then leave and they stay heartbroken. I can't bear it.  
Those thoughts race my mind while the optimistic twins and their shy friend come with five more people.  
"Hey, Hatsune Miku!", the female twin calls again. Her friends behind her with wide eyes. I feel like a deer trapped under headlights. Panic floods my mind while adrenaline fills my veins. I am ready to run in any moment. I haven't felt so afraid since I was a little girl.  
Suddenly I feel aware of my appearance. My shirt is filthy with dust, remains of food, and, obviously, blood. I hope that they think that is ketchup.  
"Miku-chan!", now Rin-san was in front of me watching me with glinting eyes. She is really happy to see me. I don't like to admit it but I am glad to see Len-san, Rin-san and Luka-san too.  
"Hi, Miku-chan", the male twin and the shy pink girl greet me. They were grinning at me.  
"Miku-chan, I want you to meet my other friends", Rin-san declaims suddenly serious. By instinct I straight my back preparing for something. I'm such a dumb girl.  
Luka-san grabs the hand of the boy with purple long hair tie into a ponytail. Her cheeks and neck flush with a red tint. Maybe she thinks he is super cool or some foolish thing like that. I just think he has a girly hairstyle.  
Luka-san opens her mouth and begins the presentations:  
"This is Camui Gackpo", the boy with girlish hairstyle bows courteously at Luka-san words. I feel like three hundred years in the past. We aren't three hundred years in the past. "And he is my boyfriend. Well, more like my future fiancée", she mumbles very softly and her face lights up with a shade of red. She's very embarrassed, I see. More like she's a cute girl. Her future fiancée, as she said, is handsome too, for my dismay. I don't usually think about those trivial things. Weirdly, my breathing starts to calm down and I don't feel anxious anymore.  
Other girl who seems more...outstanding, steps near of me. She seems nervous but she takes a deep breath and talks(more like stutters):  
"My na...name is...is Megpoid Gumi. It's a...a pleasure to meet you, Ha...Hatsune Miku-san!", her face turns beetroot when she bows; her orange skirt flying by the speed. Oh, I have to describe them.  
They were eight people in front of me. Three known, two semi-known, and three completely unknown. Known: Rin-san, Len-san, Luka-san are the one who I have met before and the first people who talked to me not like a criminal but like a person. Semi-known: Camui-san with his long purple hair, his samurai outfit strange in this time is the boyfriend of Luka-san. He uses a katana at one of the side of his waist. He sure looks charming. Megpoid-san is wearing an orange skirt and a bottom of the same color. She uses red goggles in the top of her head. I don't why but she remembers me a penguin with orange fur. The unknown. One is a brunette with short hair and a very, very shot skirt with a showing cleavage. I think I can describe her as sexy, but that is weird. The other girl has long, light pink hair with tho little braids at the side of her head. Her face is stony. She wears a black skirt and a one leg sock. The last and the one who grabs more my attention has a blue scar around his neck. He is eating an ice cream vigorously before it melts. He is not as charming as Camui-san, or cute as Len-san, but something about him makes me blush. Not outside but inside.  
They notice my staring. They don't take it as a bad sigh but a good one.  
The girl with a deep cleavage proudly lifts her chin. The boy with the blue scarf leaves his ice cream for a moment, and stares at me with his blue eyes. I again blushed at my insides.  
"I'm MEIKO. And he's KAITO, my loyal follower. I don't know why I'm here and I assure you I didn't want be here so don't expect big things of me, dirty girl", she pronounces her words with confidence. Her last words didn't trouble me at all; I didn't expect nothing of her anyway. What makes my mind busy is the observing of the scarf boy.  
"MEIKO, don't be such a pussy!", Rin-san shouts I her defending me. She's a good girl. She understands.  
"Yes, yes. What you say, Rin", without honorifics. A vein pops in my forehead. I don't know why but people like MEIKO really bothers me.  
"I'm IA. For me it's really a pleaser to talk to you, Hatsune Miku-san", the stony face girl approaches me rudely and again I panic. Rin-san notices it.  
"Please, IA. She's not accustomed to people so don't be so hoarse. And MEIKO this is for you too", Rin-san says lightening the thing with an awkward laugh. She seems like a light head but she really isn't. I turn to her and I try that my thanks reach her. She nods her head with that forever smile of her.  
"My name is Shion KAITO. MEIKO is very rude but in the inside she is totally the opposite. Don't mind her", the scarf boy replies with a deep voice. Don't tell me... His voice... Is the same.

* * *

You know the babble: Fav and follow and don't forget to leave reviews!


End file.
